


Long Day

by LeChatRouge673



Series: Cat's Song [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Summary: Prompted by @slothquistor: UST prompts, the 'almost' kiss.





	Long Day

Loghain opened the door to his office with a long sigh. The afternoon had been taken up first by a meeting with Cailan and Anora, then with Anora alone to try and untangle Cailan’s latest harebrained schemes into something workable that would leave the boy’s ego more or less intact. It was nothing new: Loghain had been responsible for reining in Cailan for years, even before Maric had died, but today it had seemed particularly egregious. At the moment, he just wanted to shut everything down, go home, and pour himself a drink before settling in with the book he had been reading. It had been a gift from a woman who, somehow, he had come to consider one of his closest friends, despite the age difference between them.

The fact that the lines were growing increasingly hazy between friendship and… something else… was a line of thinking he did not want to deal with right now. Maybe after Cailan and Anora’s wedding was over, he could take a step back and take a long hard look at what the void he was doing, but for the moment…

“Long day?”

Her voice rose soft and dusky from the couch against the wall under the windows. Storm blue eyes were simultaneously sympathetic and teasing as she stood, and her auburn hair picked up the last fading rays of spring light as the sun set in the west, burning like embers. She had been paging through the book she’d left him; probably leaving him more notes in the margins. He had not yet found the courage to tell her how much he’d loved them.

“Theadosia,” he accepted her hug as he stepped closer to her; held on longer than he probably should have. “When did you get back? You did not tell me you were coming home early.” They had stayed in touch the entire time she had been away on business; texts during the day and a phone call every night. Theadosia was one of the only people, void, perhaps the _only_ person, he felt like he could talk to honestly.

“I wanted to surprise you,” she gave him her familiar half smile as she settled back onto the couch, patting the seat beside her. He accepted, trying to pretend the subtle scent of her lavender perfume was not driving him to distraction.

“Well you succeeded,” he gave her a small smile back. It was more than most people ever saw. “How was Rivain?”

“Warm,” she sighed dreamily. “I do not envy them their summers, but when we are still in the midst of the spring chill here in Ferelden…”

“It looks like you got a little sun,” he noted, gesturing to a subtle dusting of pink that ran from her neckline down towards her collarbone and her shoulders.

“I’m afraid so,” she grimaced slightly. “I was _so careful_ with the sunscreen, but I am not used to being out in the sun so much. I forgot to reapply. How bad does it look?”

“Not too terrible,” Loghain shrugged. Honestly, most people would not notice it. He tried not to think about why he had. “Does it hurt much?”

She smiled then. “If I say yes, are you going to kiss it better?”

 _Oh damn_.

“There is no good answer to that question, Theadosia,” he replied quietly, but his head had fallen closer to hers just as she had moved closer to him.

“Sure there is,” she murmured, and she was close enough that he could feel the warmth of her breath against his cheek as she tilted her face towards his own…

And then a knock at the door. Loghain stood up more quickly than he meant to, and he could swear he heard Thea breathe an almost imperceptible sigh of frustration. He was not certain if he was annoyed or relieved at the interruption. When the door opened, Anora stepped in, her face lighting up in pleased surprise to find Theadosia there.

“Thea! You’re home! We weren’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

“What can I say: I missed my people,” Theadosia laughed, but Loghain thought the sound was slightly strained. “I do have to get going, though. Bryce and Eleanor will want a rundown of my trip. But I assume I will see both of you tomorrow night?” She turned to him, head tilted in question.

“Of course! As if I would miss your birthday.” Anora pretended to be affronted by the very idea. “And I will make him,” she nodded in Loghain’s direction, “At least make an appearance. It will be good for him to be social.”

Loghain rolled his eyes. “I hardly think ‘being social’ is going to do much for my well being one way or the other, but yes: I will be there. Although I do not have the slightest idea what to bring you.”

Theadosia smiled quietly before dropping a kiss to Anora’s cheek and, arching onto her toes, pressing one against his as well, her lips lingering slightly longer.

“Oh, I imagine your presence will be the best gift of all.”


End file.
